


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke grumbled as he stared at the coffee machine, waiting for it to finish heating so he could make the biggest cup possibleOrLuke hates the snow





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

Luke grumbled as he stared at the coffee machine, waiting for it to finish heating so he could make the biggest cup possible. It finally heated so he could put the pod in and as soon as he had it started he felt hands wrap around his waist and soft lips press against his cheek. He leaned back against Calum’s chest and growled again. Calum laughed and turned Luke around, stretching up slightly to kiss the younger boy’s forehead. “What’s up baby?” He asked, poking Luke’s cheek until he cracked a small smile. Luke frowned again and looked out the window. “It’s snowing,” he spat, glaring at the white flakes as they fell quietly to the ground. Calum’s eyes lit up as he looked out the window. “We need to go outside!” He gasped, running towards the laundry room to grab his jacket. He ran back out and, much to Luke’s amusement, basically tripped over himself and almost fell flat on his face. Calum pouted at Luke’s laugh and grabbed the blonde’s hand in an attempt to drag him outside. “Baby c’mon let's go,” he whined, tugging at Luke who had planted his feet firmly and refused to budge. “Hell no. It’s cold and wet and I’m not going out there,” Luke said, pulling his hand away from Calum. Calum pouted but before he could say anything Luke walked into the living room and sat down to drink his coffee. Calum followed after him and sat down in his lap, nuzzling into his neck. “Why do you hate snow so much?” Calum asked, Luke shivering slightly as Calum’s breath tickled his neck. “I hate it because it’s cold and it stays forever in big ass piles and makes driving difficult,” Luke said, rubbing Calum’s back. “The only thing I miss about LA is that it never snowed,” He said. Calum nodded and pressed a kiss to Luke’s neck. He stood up and said “I’m going outside, I’ll take the dogs. I expect cuddles when I come back.” Luke laughed and watched as Calum called both dogs and led them outside. He watched the three of them play in the lightly falling snow and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
